With the recent information society, displaying more pieces of information is in great need. One known method is a multi-window for displaying a screen separated per section. A preferable example of the known method is a display terminal and the like of computer. Also in great need is a large screen such as a landscape of panoramic picture providing viewer with power.
In view of the above consumer needs, the present inventor had already proposed “a display device for allowing a viewer to view information with two pictorial sections in the same scale simultaneously on a single display surface,” according to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 11 (1999) -249593. Concerning the panoramic large screen, the following methods are used: 1. For a static picture: enlargement especially of a silver salt photography and the like. 2. For a dynamic picture: projector used for cinema.
Herein, FIG. 30 and FIG. 31 show schematics of the display device, according to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 11 (1999) -249593. FIG. 30 shows a constitution of the display device separating two pictures with a mirror when polarizing angles form 45° relative to a horizontal direction and intersect orthogonally with each other in a form of Japanese katakana character “”.
As a display screen, a liquid crystal display screen 10 is used which has a polarizing plate 11a and a polarizing plate 11b adhered to a front surface of the liquid crystal display screen 10 in such a manner that the polarizing angles intersect orthogonally per line. The liquid crystal display screen 10 displays pictures for odd number lines and even number lines different from each other.
FIG. 30 shows the even number lines forming a polarizing angle 45° rightward upward and displays a picture “K”, and the odd number lines forming a polarization angle 45° rightward downward and displays a picture “O.” Through a polarizing plate 12 forming a polarizing angle 45° rightward upward, the viewer views that only the picture “K” of the even number lines (which match with the polarizing plate 12 in terms of polarizing angle) is separated from the liquid crystal display screen 10. On the other hand, through the polarizing plate 12, the viewer views that only the picture “O” of the odd number lines (which match with the polarizing plate 12 in terms of polarizing angle) is separated from a virtual image 14 (left side) copied on a mirror 13. The polarizing angle for the picture “O” is the one reversed from rightward downward to rightward upward.
Summarizing above, displaying two different pictures is achieved with ease by means of the display device that is constituted of the liquid crystal display screen 10 (with the polarizing plate 11a and the polarizing plate 11b adhered to the liquid crystal display screen 10), the mirror 13 and the polarizing plate 12.
FIG. 31 shows an external view of a commercial product having the display device separating two pictures with a mirror. FIG. 31A shows two different pictures displayed respectively on the left and right, while FIG. 31B shows two different pictures displayed respectively upward and downward.
The type of the polarizing plate is usually of glasses, but not limited thereto. In other words, another type of polarizing plate is available such as the one large enough to cover the two surfaces. In the latter case, the viewer is free from any inconveniences caused by wearing the glasses.
However, the multi-window method separates a single screen into small pieces. This makes a single area too small to view, thus causing the viewer to get tired. Moreover, the display device according to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 11 (1999)-249593 is for viewing two pictures, instead of displaying three pictures or more simultaneously.
The enlargement of the silver salt photography is, as a matter of course, not applicable to the display device of the information terminal. The projector for the cinema uses a small light source in the projector, which small light source is expanded. The thus expanded light is disadvantageous in terms of brightness. Therefore, the projector for the cinema is limited to indoor use.
The conventional display devices have some separating methods other than those described above. In the conventional display devices, a crosstalk between pictures is yet to be improved.